Hate That I Love You
by You Made Me Faint
Summary: This is just something I wrote when I was bored. Edward and Bella are having problems. I suck at summaries, but read and review! It'll help me a lot! Song belongs to Rihanna.


**A/N:** I really like this song. It's kind of sweet and bitter at the same time, which is how Edward and Bella's relationship can be sometimes. I was bored, it was raining, and I was listening to Rihanna's new CD, so if it sucks feel free to tell me. Don't worry, though, this is just a oneshot. The next chapter of A Second Chance should be up later this week.

**And don't forget to review and tell me how awful this is! And it hasn't been edited, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or "Hate That I love You"

* * *

**Hate That I Love You**

_**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile**_

He makes me so mad sometimes! All I want is for him to change me, but he simply can't see that can he? I love him! I want to be with him! But he's too worried. And it upsets me so much. But I can never stay mad at him. In the end, I always remember how much I love him. Still, sometimes I'd like him to know how it feels.

_**  
**__No.. but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it_

"Change me, Edward. Please, change me." Those are the only words I ever hear out of her mouth these days. No matter how many times I tell her 'no', she always asks yet again. Why can't she see that I love her too much? I can't damn her to this life. But she can't see my point of view. And every time I get upset with her, I end up forgiving her. God, if she wasn't so tempting. One kiss and absolutely all thoughts fly out the window.

_**You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
**_

If he didn't dazzle me every time I brought subject of my change up, then maybe we'd have gotten somewhere by now. But, no. He has to go and look at me. His eyes smolder and then he kisses me. It's a miracle I'm still alive. Even though I wish I wasn't. Not that anyone cares about _my _wishes.

_But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you_

Why do I love her, anyway? Everyone thought I was crazy for falling for a human. But the fact still remains that I did. And there's no getting over that fact. I never regret it for myself, but maybe she'd be better off without me. If I didn't love her so much, if I wasn't so selfish...She'd be so better off.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so.. **_

_  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh _

For decades the only love I knew was my family's. And now I have Bella's. Sweet, innocent, Bella. The only person on the planet who could make me laugh or smile just by looking at me.

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**_

He uses the power of my love against me all the time. It's not fair. Why did I have to fall for him? _Because you belong together_, I told myself. And we did. But...It's so hard. Everyday is a struggle. It seems we get into the same fight everyday. And I hate it. But I love him.

_**  
**_  
_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

So frustrating! Even when I try to leave I just come running back. Bella must have some kind of spell on me. Nothing else can explain how I can be so mad at a person and love them so much at the same time.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak**_

Hoping that maybe one day my heart will calm down whenever I see him is pointless. That's one of the things I love about him; he affects me like no other. But I despise that about him, too. Why didn't anyone tell me that love was so hard? I didn't sign up for this. If I'd known loving him would be half as hard then I wouldn't have ever done it.

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**__  
__**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**__  
_

The silence is killing me. I long to hear her voice. Even if she is mad at me. I need to tell her.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

And when I lean down to kiss her, all of our troubles are forgotten. Until tomorrow, anyway...

_**  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you**_

_**And I hate that I love you so--  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need youAnd I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**_

I was lying when I said that I would never have loved him if I knew how hard it was. Love is something that's uncontrollable. And besides, loving him isn't all that bad. In fact, sometimes it actually easy. After all, it's pretty clear I'd die without him.

_**And I hate that I love you so.. so..**_

**_

* * *

_**

How was it? Review to tell me, please! I am sooo bored. I need your feedback!


End file.
